Tales of Fallout
by TacitaScriptor
Summary: A collection of tales from the wasteland, as recalled by those who witness them. Not subject to any kind of release schedule. Rated M, just to be sure.
1. INTRO

**What is this, you might ask?**

It's a bucket. A bucket, into which I will drop stray ideas. As I am sure most of you have experienced, ideas for stories can pop into your head when playing Fallout. And that is the purpose of this.

It won't be one continuous storyline. It won't follow a single character. There might even be two stories about two different Sole Survivors, or two Couriers going on at the same time, having nothing to do with each other.

Thus, I give you Tales of Fallout.


	2. Storm 1: Patrol Gossip

"You know why they call her the sole survivor, right?" said Rich.

Henry frowned behind his mask, looking up from the road as the two guards went along their patrol around Diamond City:

"Wha'?" he muttered, too far gone in his own thoughts to truly notice what his partner was saying. He never really had anything interesting to say.

"The sole survivor. That new lady, just came into town."

Henry perked his head, turning it ever so slightly towards the other guard:

"The sole-.. well of course I know who she is, jackass." he stated quickly, as he shook his head. He'd been stationed at the gate when she first arrived, when that nosy reporter lady Piper had tricked their way into the city. McDonough hadn't been happy that day, and the entire guard force had gotten an earful. But then, McDonough didn't ever seem to be happy.

She'd been quite a sight though. Basking in the light from the outside, she'd walked through the gate as if she owned the place. They'd almost shot her right on the spot, due in no small part to her appearance. The way her hair was cut, shaved clean off on one side of her head and the rest of it brushed down the other, her low cut tattered pants and the heavy metal armor covering her arms and upper torso. Her midriff was bare, skin wound tight like a drum across clearly defined abdominal muscles and littered with scars. More than anything, she looked like a raider.

Of course, it hadn't taken them long to notice the Pip boy on her wrist, or the heavy super sledge she was hefting in the other hand. The guards had quickly, silently, agreed that there was no need for confrontation.

Then she'd spoken, and everyone present had been surprised again. In stark contrast to her wild, brutal and raw appearance, her voice was soft and confident. She was so articulate, and spoke with such charisma, that everyone was left baffled. Naturally, she was let into the city moments afterwards, and the rumors about her spread like wildfire. It was said she'd come out from one of the vaults, but by all accounts she had refused to grant Piper an interview, leaving her past a mystery.

"Not sure I'd call her a lady though..." Henry finally muttered. He wasn't sure ladies even existed anymore.

"So, do you know?" his partner asked after a few moments, to which Henry wrinkled his brow:

"Know what?"

"Why they call her the sole survivor, dumb ass!"

Henry shoved his partner in the shoulder, knocking him onto the ground:

"You're the dumb ass! It ain't my fault you ca-"

The sudden noise of gunfire close by cut him off mid sentence, and both of the guards quickly refocused their attention towards it. As it only intensified, Henry quickly reached down and pulled Rich onto his feet, before they both set off sprinting towards it.

"You god damn better be ready this time Rich..." Henry huffed out between breaths as they ran.

Where there had only been the sound of gunshots before, the sound of screams joined in to create a chorus of mayhem. Gradually, while the screams persevered, the sound of gunfire died down. By the time the guards turned the corner to the scene of the fight, the screams and gunfire had both died down, and the area was quiet. Instead, they were greeted by a bloody sight.

It had obviously been a raider attack, they key word being had. All that was left was blood and bodies littered across the street. Some had gotten of easy, and been killed quickly by powerful blows to the head, leaving only crushed skills behind. Some even lacked heads, as they had been blown clean off.

Others hadn't been so lucky. For those, there were broken bones and cracked rib-cages. Though their deaths had still been quick, they would have had a few seconds to truly feel the pain, before drifting along.

In the midst of it all, was her. The sole survivor. The very topic of their conversation just moments before.

She looked just like Henry remembered her, except she was covered in blood. While some might have exhibited disgust, horrification or even enjoyment at being in her situation, she just seemed indifferent. She stood silently, grasping the super sledge in her hand and her head perked up slightly, as if she was thinking deelpy about something.

It only lasted until the two guards approached her. Her head snapped towards them, and she strode over in front of the two.

Henry hadn't realized when he saw her the first time, but she was tall, towering above them both by at least a heads height. Her eyes were a piercingly light blue-grey color, and to his surprise he was sad to notice that even her otherwise beautiful face was marred by long scars, as if a wild beast had drawn its claws across her features.

She turned her head down to them, and Rich asked:

"What the hell happened here?"

Henry scoffed. The blood still dripping from her weapon should be enough to answer his question. Regardless, she answered with that completely misplaced politeness:

"I am afraid I was ambushed. Rest assured, the perpetrators have been dealt with accordingly."

It seemed like she completely understood what she was saying, only with the complete absence of feelings. Henry had seen more emotion from Mister Handy robots.

Rich looked her over quickly. With all the blood, it was practically impossible to judge if she had been injured:

"Uh.. are you alright miss? Are you hurt?" he asked slowly.

She contemplated his question for just a short moment before replying:

"I am unhurt, do not worry. I would recommend increasing the frequency of your patrols."

Henry stared at her. Others might have accused her of being a synth, but even they weren't so robotic.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Her eyes turned to meet his, and he felt as if they burned their way through his mind, deep down and into his very soul. He'd never experienced anything of the sort before.

Then, displaying only the faintest hint of emotion, unnoticeable to anyone other than Henry, her eyes flickered down for just a second. The outermost corner of her lip quivered ever so subtly, and then the iron mask returned:

"I am certain." she replied, staring Henry down for just a moment before turning and leaving without another word.

The two guards watched her as she walked down the road, apparently walking back in the direction she had originally come from. Even after she had disappeared around a distant corner, they stood in silence, staring after her for a few minutes before Rich finally cleared his throat and said:

"Damn. She's intense." he muttered, to which Henry could only nod and mutter his agreement.

It was quiet for a few more seconds, before Rich continued:

"I wouldn't mind giving her the Diamond City treatment, if you know what I mean." he said, nudging Henry's elbow.

Henry slowly turned his head to stare at his grinning partner. Then he shook his head and turned, starting back towards their route:

"You're a fucking idiot Rich."

Rich chuckled to himself, patting himself on the shoulder:

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway... you know why they call her the sole survivor?"


End file.
